sounano
by Hyul
Summary: AU Nobody knows a Uzumaki Naruto, but once they've seen him they can't ever forget him. But one Uchiha Sasuke doesn't even seem to be in a hurry to try.SASUNARU
1. Oh the possiblitys

So u na no

Disclaimer: Don't

Warnings: Cussing, horrible writing, spelling, grammar, yaoi(?)

Summary: (AU) Uchiha Sasuke's glare was brilliant. It wrenched fear from the deepest corners of any heart. Though _this_ Uzumaki Naruto was probably heartless. (SASUNARU)

誰(だれ)をうらもうか

1 

Oh The Possibilities

---

Uchiha Sasuke's glare was brilliant. It wrenched fear from the deepest corners of any heart. Though _this_ particular boy was probably heartless. As was the Godaime hokage of Konoha.

"Now that you two are properly acquainted go indulge in some manly bonding!" The smile on her young face was a tad too bright. "Ja!" Sasuke practically growled as he was quite _forcefully_ pushed out of the hokage tower. He swore that there had been a smirk on Tsunade's face.

"Oi!" Sasuke sighed as he turned to face his new 'acquaintance.' The boy latched himself onto Sasuke's shoulder. "You never told me your name!"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke spat out coldly. However the other boy took no heed and continued to happily bounce down the street next to the Uchiha. Had he been in a better mood, Sasuke might have been in awe at the difference in behavior from yesterday.

Flash back

Sasuke should have known to have run the moment he saw the uncomfortable expression on Tsunade's face, of course the genius didn't and continued to stand respectfully before his hokage. That wasn't exactly a ingenious thing to do, but then again, there is that saying that even monkeys fall from the tree at times.

As soon as Sasuke arrived, The Fifth had started sending frantic glances at her assistant, Shizune. Who sent back equally frantic shakings of her head. Of course our Sasuke, being annoyed, Unknowingly shortened his life span by interrupting the frantic 'conversation.'

"Is there a reason why you have called me hokage-sama?" At that moment two female heads snapped toward his direction, both etched with sinister expressions.

"Sasuke-kun, would you be so kind as to bring a particular person here?" Tsunade's voice was a bit too kind. But Sasuke didn't notice, because at the moment his main focus had been to get the meeting over with and to stop wasting his time. "No, which village would this person be from?" Tsunade continued to beam.

"Konoha actually, here is a picture of him, please bring him here as quickly as possible." Sasuke looked at the picture skeptically, if the boy was in Konoha, it couldn't take too long…. Right?

--:--

Wrong. When Sasuke asked around for the boy, no one seemed to know who he was. As Sasuke's search wore on, he found his mind wandering. It had not been long since The Fifth hokage had arrived. She had been found and brought back by the legendary sannin, Jiraiya. Who had left soon after the third Hokage's funeral. The sandaime's death had been very tragic. It happened after finding out about a new village named 'The Sound', which villagers would be participating in the up-coming Chuunin exam. The elders had advised Sarutobi to go and speak to the leader of the sound for the first time. But, after a few days a package was returned, nicely wrapped, hiding the head of their beloved hokage.

The remains of the anbu that had been protecting the hokage had been found latter, on the path leading toward The Sound. Though there was enough circumstances for war, there was no proof that it was a deed of The Sound.

Sasuke had been thinking of the poor brunette boy who had been wailing at the funeral, when he had stepped on something a bit too soft to be part of the grassy hill he was running over. And of course, grass wasn't known to jerk up and punch people's faces.

Sasuke stumbled back, grasping his throbbing cheek. He stared at the other boy with wide bewildered eyes. Had that guy just punched him? That guy who looked strangely like the boy in the picture, though he had blond hair, blue eyes, and odd whisker marks, there wasn't much of a resemblance Sasuke thought dazedly.

Once Sasuke got his thoughts back together he realized, _this_ boy was _the boy_, despite the fact that _the boy_ in the picture looked relatively happy and _this_ boy was seething… how many boy could have scars that looked like that? Sasuke was just about to contemplate over it some more had he not felt the heavy shove against his shoulder.

"Why the hell did you do that!" The boy shouted. Sasuke blinked, how was he supposed to answer to that? Was that even a _question_? Why the heck did Tsunade-sama want him to bring a brat like him? Suddenly the frantic gestures that were shared at the hokage's office came to his mind. And the reason he had been sent to find this boy dawned upon his dazed head. This became once again proven as the boy started rambling about this or that, how Sasuke would meet his untimely demise and end his pointless existence. It was average (sort of) rant that the Uchiha had to listen to every time a girl entered his fanclub and her brother/secret admirer/boyfriend found out. At least Sasuke listened to it until he got annoyed and stomped the brother/secret admirer/boyfriend to the ground. But then again, Sasuke had already stepped on the other boy… what to do?

The answer became obvious the moment the other boy shoved his fist into Sasuke's gut. The other boy had to swing out of the way to evade the dark boy's kick, only to take the second kick full in the stomach. Recovering quickly the boy jumped back eyeing Sasuke critically.

This didn't last long, the boy growled impatiently, and lunged. A mistake, Sasuke used the slightly unbalanced stance at the start of the boy's sprint to sweep the boy off his feet. And promptly knocked the air out of the blonde's lungs via stomp.

Recovery was quick however, and the blond was on his feet again in no time. Glaring at Sasuke once more, the boy thought to guard his stance a bit more this time before lunging again. Sasuke unexpectedly changed his stance from defensive to offensive. The other boy was caught off guard and received a blow to the cheek. Once again the blonde got straight up, but not before knocking Sasuke off his feet. Taking advantage of the situation the blond quickly got on top of Sasuke's abdomen and impaled Sasuke with a series of punches. And the stopped. Quite abruptly.

Sasuke grew uneasy as the other boy's face came closer and closer to his chest. Thoughts flew across his mind, though after a short while all thoughts became one – What the hell? Sasuke stifled a sigh of relief as the boy retracted himself, clutching a blond strand of hair that had coincidentally got caught on Sasuke's shirt. The shade of the strand was much too light to be the whiskered boy's. No this blond strand of hair came from a feminine resource. It had come from, the 'honorable – gamble addicted as she may be – hokage' Tsunade.

Instantly the blond boy's face screwed up. He then placed two feet on either side of Sasuke's chest and gave a mighty push off. Effectively knocking the air out of Sasuke's lungs _AND_ getting a head start before the chase ensued.

The chase, was a long one. A run across Konoha, and another _backwards _and then a jaunt about the roof tops. The pair was flying across Konoha… All. Day. Long.

End Flash Back

So this is how Uchiha Sasuke found himself well(?) (at least more than he would want to be) acquainted to Uzumaki Naruto who had gone through a dramatic mood swing over night –during the chase- and was now happily clinging to a not so happy Sasuke who was going to his house. (The house that had been provided to Sasuke by the sandaime hokage of Konoha… as Sasuke didn't seem to fancy the idea of living in the house that he had seen his brother slaughter his parents in.) So Sasuke was going to his house, grumbling and trying to detach his new hyper roommate from his arm.


	2. Time flies

2 

Time Flies

The room was a mess, Sasuke noted. The room was filled with much junk, Sasuke saw. The room had probably been run over by a certain blond tornado, Sasuke deducted. Noting the overturn bowl of ramen sitting innocently on the floor, Sasuke was not amused. Angry as he was, Sasuke decided to slowly count to ten. Shinobi shouldn't be slave to their emotions, after all.

'one… two… three….'

Sasuke didn't seem pleased, Naruto noted. Sasuke was staring, Naruto saw. Sasuke was… Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching. Naruto could deduct only one thing from that fact.

'four…. Five… six… sev….'

"Oi, Sasuke, do you have a tick or something?"

--:--

By some odd(?) turn of events, Sasuke found himself dusting his hands clean as he looked down upon a roped and gagged Naruto, squirm in a corner that was particularly prone to drafts. With a hint of satisfaction on his normally stoic features, Sasuke went about his morning routine.

3:54 Sasuke cleans his room, listening to the incoherent insults that Naruto threw into his gag.

4:25 Naruto came to the horrific realization that Sasuke was not above eating his breakfast before a famished Naruto.

4:27 Naruto notices that Sasuke is taking a bit too much pleasure in watching Naruto's pained expression as he ate.

4:38 Sasuke takes his shower.

4:43 Naruto sniggers as he hears Sasuke yelp, as he discovers the dead bugs Naruto placed in his shampoo.

4:44 Naruto's face meets Sasuke's shampoo bottle head on.

4:50 Sasuke brushes his teeth as Naruto realizes that it is the gag that is leaving that awful taste in his mouth.

4:55 Naruto is torn between being happy that Sasuke is leaving for training, or to be aghast, as Sasuke seemed to have forgotten to untie him.

4:47 Sasuke throws Naruto a contented smirk (Only the heavens know how he came up with that one.) before stepping out of the house.

4:48 Naruto screams. Sasuke's smirk grows wider.

This had become the -believe it or not- normal morning of the Uchiha-Uzumaki household. An odd sort of rivalry had formed between the two boys. The goal? Who could annoy the other beyond sanity first.

If one stopped to think about it, it was inevitable. Sasuke was cold and silent, an attribute a certain Uzumaki found none too appealing , and Naruto was "loud and annoying" as Sasuke had often said. And though they wouldn't believe it, (and die before admitting it) an 'odd friendship' had been peeking its head around their 'odd rivalry for a while now. (Perhaps Sasuke's fan club wouldn't rejoice the Uchiha's more frequent smiles had they known the source.)

It was unexpectedly nice, being with a boy his age, Sasuke thought as he ran toward the bridge he would be meeting his team at. It was nice, despite the fact that Naruto wasn't a ninja. Sasuke paused momentarily to let a bird fly by before jumping to the next branch. The only problem seemed to be that Naruto's disinterest for the nindo, making the time he and Sasuke spent together very limited. Sasuke shook his head hard as if trying to fling the thoughts out of his head. Sasuke had a goal to achieve and he wouldn't have anything in life until he had achieved it.

Landing deftly on the rail of the bridge, Sasuke cringed at Sakura's squeal of " KAKOIIII!" Suddenly the ear splitting noise reminded Sasuke of the blonde at home (who was probably still screaming.) Earlier resolutions forgotten, Sasuke smiled.

--:--

Sasuke's great(?) mood evaporated soon(?) however. As a certain scarecrow didn't show his face for hours past his usual time. Which was coincidentally hours after the actual meeting time.

10:00 Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching again.

--:--

11:00 Sakura was complaining (loudly). Sasuke's eyebrow was jumping jacks

--:--

12:00 It was decided, Hatake Kakashi was to die.

--:--

13:00 Team seven was contemplating on leaving. Sasuke was turning his back when the long awaited sensei made his very long awaited entrance. Sakura made her displeasure known.

"You're late!" She howled.

So it seemed that the usual day of 'team seven' would commence, a few hours late but who knew with a man like _that _for a sensei. The said sensei dropped a restrained Naruto on the ground. (None too gently) At Sasuke's startled expression, Kakashi's eyes quirked.

" Sasuke, I wasn't aware that you had a fetish for bondage." The blonde bundle rolled into Kakashi's legs with a violent intent. A pink headed girl looked mortified, glancing alternatively between the tied up blond and her own beloved. And the girl's 'beloved's' face was acquiring a few attributes similar to those of a tomato.

"Though your fetish did make the capture of the elusive 'Naruto' easier than planned" Kakashi continued "The finding of this fine specimen was much delayed." All this was altered on the way to Sasuke's ear to his brain however.

'what the hell is that moron doing here?"

"As you know the Chuunin exams are coming up and we need a three man team. Naruto here, is here to play dobe" Another violent thrash from the restrained blond.

"Oh, and your mission today is to capture the ferocious tiger of the fire lord." Sasuke was just about to continue his trek home when

"If you manage to find Tora before night fall, the Hokage said she would be willing to send you guys on a C rank mission.

The Feline would be found at all costs.

Team seven scattered with the exception of the new recruit, who… wiggled helplessly.

--:--

AN: Er… thank you for all the reviews! That's the most reviews I have ever received… though I have only written two stories till now…. Anyhow! THANK YOU!

Hieisbestbuddy888: Hyul is glad 'Megan likes it!' In fact Hyul is much overjoyed. Thank you for the lovely(?) comment. And yes, Hyul will gladly be your slave if you continue to review! (Shameless ass.)

:): Fu Fu… All will be revealed in due time…. Kekekekke (shot)

Half-Devil: Thank you! I will update as soon as possible!

Cneko2 : WOAH! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw your review! I will send you the fanart as soon as possible.. (as in, as soon as my damnable final exams are over.) I think I want to get my lazy ass to color it before sending it to you… (heheh)

Ghostninja85: Happily basking in attention. Hyul has updated, and will update again soon!

Iceheart19: I am happy that I have your interest. And I am sorry that there wasn't much revealed, or much move in the plot in this chapter.

Demonesse: Kekeh (Tries to act all mysterious and ends up getting shot once more.)

Um, I probably won't be updating anytime soon, as I have final exams to study for now…. It seems that I won't get to go to the Seoul Comic Market in February if I screw up. Oh and I think I heard mom say something about my future or something or other…. Whatever.


	3. A set back

AN: OH. MY.GOD! I am in LOVE with the sand's new Kazekage… drool…keels over and dies.

3

A Set Back

Once again, Tsunade found herself being the center of the adolescent's anger. She watched warily as the blue eyes narrowed to slits. Soon the color of the eyes couldn't be made out.

"I thought we had an agreement." Naruto seethed. His eyebrows came together harshly, creating wrinkles across his normally smooth forehead. The shadows created by the said wrinkles were unsettling, and Tsunade would be lying if she said that the expression on the boy's face didn't effect her.

"We did," Tsunade chose her words carefully, her wariness enforced by the foreboding red glint flashing under blond lashes. "But you didn't quite uphold your part of the deal either now, did you?" Raising an eyebrow for effect, she looked down at Naruto in what she hoped was a critical expression. It wasn't easy keeping the 'keeping one's emotion in check' part of being a shinobi when in a room full of killing intent.

"I'm here aren't I?" Naruto growled. "If I come here with out complaint, and then I don't have to be ninja and you stop bugging me about going to Konoha. That was our deal wasn't it?" Sandal clad feet made their way across a carpeted floor to stand before a wide desk, occupied by none other than Tsunade. "I walked across half the continent to get here, didn't I?"

"True," Tsunade sighed "Heck, I walked that whole half continent _with_ you." Tsunade swept her hand through a pig tail before continuing. "But you ran didn't you? You didn't come back till I sic'd Sasuke on you did you?" This time the eyebrow was raised in earnest smugness. "How cooperative of you, with out a single complaint…." Naruto was robbed of all of excuses.

"But I don't wanna be a ninja!" the blonde grumbled, pouting.

"Oh stop acting like a child, brat."

Naruto blinked as he sensed irony.

"Look, I don't see why you're so reluctant to become a ninja, I mean you trained your whole life to become one. In fact _I_ trained you so you could become one. Why do you refuse to be one when you have the chance?" The Godaime watched Naruto's face grow blank. He walked to a window, turning to look out into the streets of Konoha.

"But for the hidden leaf?" Tsunade was just about to ask the boy exactly which village he was expecting when she caught his voice growing more faint.

"How can you do that?" He placed a hand upon the window as if trying to reach out to village that lay beneath the tower.

"How can you trust me like that?" Naruto had leaned his forehead upon the cool glass when Tsunade threw the smile toward his direction.

"Because I can, brat, and cuz you make it so easy." Tsunade's smile grew when she saw Naruto's smile reflected on the window.

"Besides, it's convenient, I wouldn't want to lose a ninja so skilled, now would I? I mean he _was_ trained by the best kunoichi that was to ever exist, eh?"

Naruto gave a exasperated sigh.

"Then wouldn't it be more convenient to trust Orochimaru? He is stronger you know, having been taught by the same sensei as the 'ultimate kunoichi'."

"Nonsense, where are we to keep all the snakes for his fetish? Such a inconvenience, besides everyone knows that brunettes aren't to be trusted." She flicked a blond strand of hair from her eyes, as if to strengthen her point.

"And everyone _should_ know that blondes aren't to be trusted with money." Naruto grumbled.

"Shut up. Now get out of here brat, you have a team to meet."

"Hai hai, but I'll probably have to wait a few hours anyway." Opening the window, he waved as he jumped out of the opening leaving a smiling Hokage in his wake.

'I trust you because I know that I won't be disappointed…. Brat."

-

Naruto's prediction had struck true. Team seven had a long wait ahead of them and what better time would their be for Naruto to practice his favorite pastime, annoying Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" The blond horror pounced on the unsuspecting Uchiha.

-

Sakura had been watching Sasuke blink before the orange wonder had attacked him, effectively blocking her view of the bishonen. Sakura didn't know much about Naruto , He was loud, obnoxious, and a complete moron. She doubted his abilities as a ninja as well. All in all, Sakura's first impression was none too bright.

Today was supposed to be the first c-class mission of the Sasusaku team! And now they had a annoying blonde tagging along. Though the blonde did know to try and stay clear of the pink haired girl (Sakura had recently acquired a liking to dumb blonde jokes.) none of her glares seemed to be able to keep him away from Sasuke, and worse yet, Sasuke didn't ignore him like he did everyone else, and paid even less attention to Sakura. Not that she got much attention to start with. Anyway, Sakura didn't like Naruto, and Ino had agreed. Naruto was nothing but a set back.

-

Naruto sneezed(1). Naruto sneezed into Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face was sneezed on. The sneezed on Sasuke's face turned bright red. The bright red sneezed on Sasuke's face was seen by Naruto. Naruto wondered if he should run. Sasuke's fist told him it was too late. The violence ensued.

-

When Kakashi had finally arrived, he was greeted by the sight of: A hysterical Sakura, a Sasuke with a painful looking bruise on his cheek and a Naruto trying to spit the blood out of his mouth and insult Sasuke at the same time (Not an easy feat mind you). Kakashi was glad the two boys had yet to manage to kill each other, if they had, he would probably have had to fill up for the casualty.

-

AN:

(1) Everyone knows that "sneeze"… "Someone must be talking about me…" gag right? Right.

Er I tried to give an explanation to all the questions on your reviews, in this chapter. (keyword: tried.) I'm not sure I did such a great job though…. So I will try to be blunt!

Ahem….

1) Naruto's not a ninja?

Er… I tried to play use the fact that no matter how good a ninja you are you can't become a Chuunin unless you pass the test…. I figured it would be the same with the genin. I mean you can't be a ninja if you're not even a genin right? And you can't be a genin unless you pass the genin exam at the academy. Since Naruto was never in Konoha before, he never took the exam, but he was trained by Tsunade while traveling. And for a reason that will most probably be revealed soon, he doesn't want to become a ninja of Konoha

2) Why did Kakashi have to grab Naruto?

Well, Naruto wouldn't have been able to come on his own, being quite tied up at the moment… coughbecauseofsasukecough And well, Team seven needed their third man, and Tsunade had recommended coughforcedcough Naruto as a candidate. Thus, Kakashi delivered an already wrapped Naruto to team seven.

3) What's up with Naruto's mood swings?

Actually, it's practically the same reason he doesn't want to be a ninja… so yeah….

Anyway….

Yuen-chan: You are going to remember to review from now on ne? ne ne ne?

:): Ohohohohoh….

ghostninja85: I attempted to explain… I hope it helped…. I hope….

Demonesse: Tied up Naruto… With tied up Sasuke… Hand me tissues before you say things like that! TISSUES!

Hieisbestbuddy888: Noodle of dom… curious… most ever so curious….

Animegrl: Yes, it's horrible imagining Sasuke's smirk on my cousin's face… (ACK!) Sasuke evil eh… kekekeke

Omniousboy: Thank you! I like Sasuke and Naruto too! Especially when they're alone…. And doing …. Things…. Yes. And oh yeah, at least you only have to worry about you pen name, people on the street look at my _face _and suspect me to be a guy…

kenshin346: Sasuke is just evil… yes he's evil and as they say in my country: Give the ugly one another rice cake. (What that means I do not know)

Hi! keels over and dies. (Cause of death: unexpected sighting of the sasusa… sasu… sa… Dies again) SASUNARU DAMMIT! P.S Do not worry about me being fourteen and knowing of 'yaoi' . I mean my 12 year old underclassman is drawing hard core yaoi doujinshi every time we have a anime meeting.


	4. C class

**4**

**C-class

* * *

**

It was supposed to a c-class mission Sasuke thought broodingly. Though his stoic features betrayed no emotion. It was supposed to be a c-class mission with some blood, some action, some _fun_. Instead the Uchiha heir found himself hunched over a desk, grading tests that the academy student's took last week.

'_Well,'_ the boy smirked, _'at least I'm having a better time than Uzumaki.'_ The other boy was hunched over the problems, not quite knowing the answers himself, and scooted closer to Sakura for a peek at the answers only to be slapped away.

'_How is this a c-class mission again?'_ Sasuke asked the ceiling light before slashing viciously at a poor student's incorrect answer with his red pencil taking sadistic glee at the thought of the child's horror stricken face. The boy swiped away strands of his black hair before starting to slash out even more incorrect answers on the same paper. This student was an idiot. But then again how could he be worse than the genius to his right…?

"Sakura-san! Just once P-L-E-A-S-E!"

Sasuke winced. Naruto was giving Sakura _the face_. _The face _that rendered all of Sasuke's dignity useless: Naruto's puppy dog face. But Sakura amazed the Uchiha by rejecting it with ease.

"For the last time Naruto, _no_. And what's up with the suffix?" She paused to give a mock shiver "You're giving me the creeps."

But even Sakura – sworn hater of Naruto – crumbled under the mighty pout of the Uzumaki.

Sasuke sighed again. With even that source of entertainment of watching Naruto's pain gone, how was he to live through this mission? How had it started anyway? This morning, he had been fighting Naruto when their sensei had arrived…

**"Yo, shokun! Aren't you excited by your upcoming c-class mission?" Kakashi paused to look at Sasuke's deadpan face. "Good! Because you're going to be on your own; I will not be assisting you. I have another mission to attend to."**

**And the next thing team seven knew they were in front of the ninja academy…**

**"Ganbare."**

**Flipping open _icha icha paradise,_ the man was gone. That was when a white haired man came to fill up the vacated spot.**

**" You must be the substitutes for Iruka-sensei!" The man greeted. "Please come in, come in!"**

**The next thing they knew they were drowning under piles of paperwork.**

**"And since tomorrow is a school day, you'll get to meet the children!" The man, Mizuki, told them all too cheerfully.**

Sasuke blanched at the memory. Cursing lightly, he slashed at an incorrect question, repeatedly.

"Oi!" Naruto poked his head between Sasuke's face and the test paper he was grading. " You finished yet?"

The boy looked up at Sasuke with wide blue eyes.

"Dobe, what does it look like?" Sasuke grumbled, scratching off another problem and continuing to move the pen to slash Naruto's nose.

"HEY!" Naruto growled, rubbing violently at his marked nose. Then his expression twitched into a strained smile. " Why don't you give it to Sakura? She offered to do mine…"

The blonde trailed off, his voice was sweet as if he had forgotten about what Sasuke had done. But the twitching eyebrow and the vein in his temple spoke otherwise.

"She did, did she?" Sasuke glanced in her direction. The girl immediately started to blush consciously before turning her gaze from Sasuke's face to the test paper.

"But why would you want me to give it to her?" Sasuke asked Naruto suspiciously.

"So we can spar, you bastard." Then, as if saying something obvious, Naruto added, "Then I can use you to mop the hall." Grinning his fox-like grin, he jumped out the window and called back into the classroom "Of course even the floor doesn't deserve to be wiped by the face of a coward!" Followed by gleeful laughter...

Sasuke growled before dumping his unfinished share onto Sakura's desk.

"I'll leave it to you." The boy muttered before darting after his rival's trail out the window.

Sakura sighed contentedly as she stared at Sasuke's added pile. For a few words from him, doing his _and_ Naruto's work was worth it…

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth, receiving a kick to his gut was never one his favorite things to do; in fact, it was one of his least favorite things of all time. Growling, he slashed at Sasuke with an open hand. He kept the hand open to use it as a pivot when he flipped, attacking Sasuke's head with a kick. However Sasuke blocked it by crossing his arms over his head and used Naruto's vulnerable position to kick him back. 

The spar seemed to be in Sasuke's favor and as always, it covered a lot of ground. By the time Sasuke and Naruto finally started to sweat, they were all the way down the main street of Konoha.

Naruto, refusing to be bested, lashed out at Sasuke viciously. A barrage of punches – Sasuke was able to dodge or block most of them but when one managed to nick him, it hurt like hell. Naruto always was really powerful. Klutzy, but boy, did he pack a punch.

"Tsk." Sasuke ticked his tongue before throwing a kunai to make Naruto back off. The first kunai thrown since the beginning of the spar, Naruto took that as the okay signal to counter with the first jutsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

'_The fuck! When did he learn that?'_ Sasuke winced as a kick from one of the six Naruto clones threw him into a store door. To Sasuke's immense horror the door blasted open and his back ended up making painful contact with a counter. _'That Uzumaki is **so** dead.'_

Glowering, Sasuke grunted as he started to get up. He grunted again as a body threw him back down. The blond that was on him wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke felt an immature urge to barf.

Ignoring the squeals of the blonde, Sasuke got up despite the blonde's added weight.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto jumped into the store "You're not dead… are…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

(AN:Perfect place to end ne?Just kidding, not end of fic, pleasekeep reading)

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke, are you aware of the girl that is clinging on to your neck?" Naruto's gaze turned alternately from Sasuke to the blonde girl draped over Sasuke in a strangely possessive manner. 

"Hn." Sasuke scuffed his foot before taking a step closer to Naruto.

"And you have yet to do anything about it?" The blonde boy raised an eyebrow. While saying this, Naruto's hand darted out to grasp a lock of Sasuke's bangs. The blonde wrapped the hair round a finger.

"She has quite the death grip…"

Sasuke replied conversationally as he turned his gaze away from the questioning eyes of his teammate to stare at the burden on his shoulder. Naruto tugged the hair in his hands harshly in order to bring Sasuke's gaze back on him.

"Oi dobe you!" Sasuke was about to make a lunge at the blonde, the person/burden on his shoulders completely forgotten, when the said person/burden suddenly got off to stare at Naruto.

"Ka–kawaii" The blonde girl advanced on the 'cute' boy. "Dare? Namae wa?"

Sasuke's eyebrows started to twitch again as he stared at the scene before his eyes. Weren't they supposed to be sparring? The dark haired boy didn't even notice the pout growing on his own mouth as he watched Ino continue to shower questions upon Naruto – who was practically foaming at the mouth from the female attention. The Uchiha wondered who was more irritating and whether it was better to kill the girl or the boy. Luckily for both, his thoughts were cut short by an annoyed voice.

"Oi, Ino! You asked us to help you yet you refuse to help yourself…. Che, how troublesome." The speaker slowly made his way toward the slightly dented counter. "Eh? Sasuke jya nai…?"

The Uchiha twitched at the seemingly endless interruptions but grumbled a reply. "Took the wrong turn."

The lazy boy raised an eyebrow but left it at that. Probably thought it too troublesome. Luckily, Ino detached herself form Naruto that moment to glare at the lazy boy.

"Shikamaru! I was getting a acquainted with a new face. As a ninja of this village, I think it is my duty to check out new faces." The girl huffed before turning to tending to a flowerpot that had been knocked over when Sasuke made his 'surprise entrance'.

'_You don't have to feel obligated…_' Sasuke grumbled mentally '_In fact, **please **don't bother us… er, yourself with **trying **to get to know him._'

The stoic boy then walked over to a collapsed Naruto, who had flopped down in relief when Ino had taken her attention away from him. As Sasuke stood before the fallen blonde boy, he was considering the three options of :

1. Helping Naruto up

2. Ignoring Naruto and leaving

3. Kicking the dobe, _then_ leaving

Once again Sasuke's dangerous thoughts were put to a halt by a new entrance. This new arrival immediately occupied himself with arguing with Ino. Both participants of the argument started flapping their arms animatedly.

"Ino! I'm hungry! I don't wanna try to busy myself by placing non-edible plants into pots!" The boy huffed.

"Flowers, Chouji; they are called FLOWERS."

"Non-edible flowers."

"Is that how you see the world? Divided between edible and non-edible? You fa…" The argument came to a abrupt pause. Sasuke witnessed both Ino and Shikamaru's shoulders tense suddenly as Chouji waited expectantly. Ino looked like she wanted to hit the rewind button but she managed a cover…

"Fa… famished, gluttonous pi…. Big… boy… you…."

Quite the lame finish ne?

* * *

(AN: Eheh?) 


	5. Of killing intent

Disclaimer: Do I look like I do?

Warning: Bleh……. I have no beta…… the horror!

Summary: I think the plot is starting to move!

**1**

**of killing intent**

Red, Sasuke's face was red, as was Naruto's. The blonde boy was fuming (though too bewildered to look mad), while Sasuke attempted to hide his blush behind his long bangs.

"Look, kids?" Sakura gritted out, giving the class a sweeping glance before clenching her teeth again.

"He may look a bit, eccentric but Naruto-sensei is quite male." The pink haired kunoichi continued. "And Sasuke-sensei, who is _not_ gay, could in no way, have Naruto-sensei as a _girl_friend." Sasuke, still frantically trying to find his 'emotionless' mask, wondered off-handedly if it was actually possible (had this not been a third class fanfiction) to talk and grind your teeth simultaneously.

Today's events were shocking, I mean how many days of the week do you walk into the classroom, (clawing at you rival/best friend/roommate) only to be accused of having a 'lover's spat' with your 'tomboy girlfriend". Ironically, the 'tomboy' comment was probably the only thing that kept the students' limbs intact.

"Eeeeeeeeh but I saw you guys coming out of the same house this morning." The three genins blinked as a spiteful voice sliced across the classroom.

"Ko, Konohamaru-chan!" a girl, sitting next to the boy, attempted to reprimand the brunette. To Sakura, who hadn't even known of Naruto's existence until the week before, heard of her teammates conditions for the first time.

"You guys live together!" The kunoichi yelped. Holding a hand to her cheek, you could practically see all the 'not so clean thoughts' flowing through her head.

There was a gleeful cackle, catching team seven's attention.

"And you haven't even told your friends!" a sly grin found a home on Konohamaru's face. "Remember no sex before marri-"

A hand was slapped over his mouth as the girl once again tried to stop the spiteful boy. But the hand didn't belong to 'Moegi (a.k.a girl who possesses the sexiness of an adult.)' It belonged to the only female of her substitute teachers.

"Say another word Konohamaru-kun, and you might lose those lips." A cold shiver ran through the boy's spine as he stared into cold green eyes. The girl's hand was no where near his neck yet he swore he could feel a soft pressure against his neck in a mock constriction.

Naruto sighed, the things that girls poured out killing intent over. (of course he doesn't even think of the many times he emitted large amounts of killing intent over a warm bowl of noodles.)

"Look," Naruto started " I dun care what the hell you guys think." The blonde glared at all of them, but made a point to glare Konohamaru before continuing. " I can take you guys bad mouthing me, and I can take the non-existent guilt that would come if I were to have rip to off your heads just to shut you guys up, but I can not take it if you guys were to get in the way of our mission." Had the class been exceptionally observant they might have been able to witness the red glint that lay under the blonde's eyelashes, but they were way too occupied by the cold and suffocating atmosphere enveloping them.

"So do your fucking work and let us be done with it." The blonde finished, and at that second the tension that had built up, was suddenly gone as Naruto opened his mouth wide to yawn.

"Kami, this mission is boring. I hate waking up early." Then the boy proceeded to lean on Sasuke's shoulder again snoring softly. The majority of the classes snickered. Only to be stopped by a single glance from the Uchiha (who had finally found his posture)

Now Sasuke was known for always emitting an (un)healthy amount of killing intent regularly from his 'saki glands' (The _other _Uchiha blood limit), well those glands were going on overtime. And thus, the whole room fell dead silent. Save for the rhythmic snores that Naruto breathed into Sasuke's neck. Ah peace at last…….

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

One Yamanaka Ino threw herself through the door and toward a bewildered Sasuke before stopping short to snatch Naruto off Sasuke's shoulders.

"It's the Kawaii chibi from yesterday!" The girl squealed happily, "You know I never got your name!" chirping brightly as she stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"I, I'm….." stuttering, the boy tried to choke out an answer. Glowering at his teammate's incompetence Sasuke reached out to grab Naruto back.

"Let go of Naruto Ino-"

"INO BUTAAA!" Sakura growled reaching out to grab Ino's cheek, succeeding, (But not with out getting her own cheek caught within Ino's iron grip) Sakura stretched the flesh viciously.

"Hee Naruto-kun? Weird name… But it still seriously cute!"

"Shut up Ino-pig" Amazing what kunoichi could say whilst having their cheeks stretched to incredible lengths. The whole class seemed to find this hilarious because they were back laughing their heads off. Killing intent and all of the likes completely forgotten. But the male shinobi not having such an ability (of babbling in whatever situation) watched in quiet awe before Sasuke, finally coming to his senses, asked:

"Why are you here Ino." Again, everyone paused to blink. There was a awkward silence as the once confident (almost overly so) girl squirmed uncomfortably.

"Team ten was sent to assist team seven on their current mission." Shikamaru answered for Ino. Once again a second late, but this time with Chouji in tow. "Apparently the assistant teacher for this group died yesterday." The quiet murmuring that had been filling the room cut off abruptly.

"Ano, M, Mizuki-san ga?" Sakura let go of Ino and gulped at Shikamaru's curt nod. "Then, how, why?" The man had been nice enough, and though all shinobi led a dangerous life, to have someone (Be he/she a shinobi or not) she had seen, met, and laughed with justthe day before was just, just too much.

"We weren't given many details, but apparently the guy wasn't as loyal as he should have been." Once again an uncomfortable silence reigned over the classroom.

"So, it had been an execution?" Konohamaru asked almost hopefully.

"No, his body was found this morning."

_The aura of oncoming death felt so insignificant when in the presence of death itself. _

* * *

AN:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Hontoni warui! Boku to iu hito! Demo demo boku mo riyuu wa arukara yurushite! My art high school application tests(?) ended (I failed T.T) and my finals are over, I just took my Japanese test and _finally _I have updated. Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaay, as you can see from my AN, I have much reason to be depressed! Therefore I am counting on you to cheer me up with your reviews! I dun care if it's out of pity nor do I care if it's a flame I just want you to click that little 'go' button next to the 'submit review' scrolly thingy at the bottom of this page. And yes I am still a shameless ass. 

P.S: Sorry for the (_waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too)_ short update! I just haven't updated in so long that I thought that maybe I should update what ever I have. Thus it is slightly rushed. gomen! Thank you _so_ much if you have read to here.

_baka hyul ga_


End file.
